Vegeta's Angel
by Vegetasgirl91
Summary: Bulma wants another baby and Vegeta doesn't really want one. When Bulma gets pregnant, how does Vegeta react? Rated M for lemons and foul language
1. Chapter 1

"Woman! Enough of your mindless talk! No more noisy brats! End of discussion!!!" screamed Vegeta, his eyes focused on his mate. He was sick of this fight and didn't see the point.

"Well why the fuck not?! You weren't here when Trunks was born and never was around after the fact, you bastard! I want another baby and I would think you would want a second chance at being a good father!" retaliated Bulma, her eyes just as intense as her husband's. She had been wanting more children for several years but Vegeta refused to do anything without protection. She loved Vegeta but he was such a hot head at times.

Trunks, who was in the next room, had tears in his eyes. Trunks walked into the room his parents were in and let the tears flow freely. "Stop fighting please!!! You have been fighting since you came back to life!!" shouted the young boy as he sunk to the ground. Bulma and Vegeta's looks softened as they saw their son so upset.

"Alright Trunks, we'll stop sweetheart. We didn't mean to upset you. We didn't know that you were in the next room," said Bulma as she knelt down to Trunks' level and hugged him close. Vegeta patted his son's head, showing affection for his young heir. "It's late baby, why don't we get you to bed, huh?" said Bulma, standing up and taking her son's hand. She gave Vegeta a look that said "we'll continue this later" as she led her son to bed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at this look and sunk into the nearest armchair. "I wonder why she is so hell-bent on having another child? We already have an heir so why does she want to go through all the vomiting and junk again?" he thought aloud. Unbeknownst to Bulma, while she was expecting Trunks, he checked up on her once a month. He hardly ever told her but he did love his mate with his entire being. "I guess one night of trying couldn't possibly bring about a child. Plus, I really miss being with her," he decided.

Bulma tucked Trunks into bed and went back down into the living room. "Vegeta, we aren't done with our discussion. I really want a baby and-," started Bulma.

"Fine."

"What? Did you say 'fine'?" asked Bulma, looking confused.

"Yes, I did. Are you having problems hearing today? We will try one time and if that does not yield a child than so be it. Understood?" said Vegeta, standing up from his seat. He had that trademark smirk of his as he walked towards his blue-haired angel. When he reached Bulma, he pulled her close to him, making his lovely wife gasp out of shock. "Now, how about we go upstairs and continue our discussion in bed?" suggested Vegeta, his hands caressing Bulma's body.

"I like that idea, let's go," said Bulma with a giggle, leading Vegeta by the hand up the two flights of stairs to their bedroom. She was so happy that they were going to try to have a baby that they were practically running up the stairs.

No sooner had they reached the bedroom, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and threw her on the king-sized bed with a devilish smile on his lips. "Well now, shall we play a little game my queen?" asked Vegeta, walking over to join his wife in bed.

"Oh? What kind of game, my king?" asked Bulma, pulling Vegeta into a very passionate kiss.

"I was thinking a game of Master and Slave. Remember that game?" said Vegeta with a smile. Master and Slave was his favorite game by far, no matter who was the master and who was the slave.

"I think that is a definite possibility. I'll be the master since you were the master the last time. Is that alright with you?"

Vegeta nodded and said," What would you have me do, my master?"

"Get undressed. Now."

Vegeta did as he was told and stripped down to nothing but his boxers. He was excited to say the least. Bulma was a good slave during this game but she was an even better master. She was adventurous and very playful in the bedroom which always threw Vegeta off his normal game of being content with just sticking to the basics. "What now my vixen?" he asked with a smile.

"Up against the wall and face it," demanded Bulma, stripping down to her undergarments and then slipping on a very thin, very short, pink nightgown, Vegeta's favorite one. Once Vegeta was up against the wall, Bulma pressed her body against Vegeta's muscular back, making her husband growl with pleasure. "You are such a good slave," cooed Bulma as she wrapped her arms around him and began running her hands over the muscles of his chest and abdomen. Vegeta growled even lower in his throat, making his mate giggle.

"Bulma, I beg of you. Stop toying with me," gasped Vegeta as one of Bulma's hands reached into his boxers and slowly stroked his manhood. He was aroused and didn't know if he could take much more of this pleasurable torture that his mate was inflicting upon him.

"But where is the fun in that, my love?" asked Bulma in a teasing voice. She grabbed the elastic band of his boxers and started to pull them down at an agonizingly slow pace, making Vegeta growl loudly. "Oh, that's it my king. Growl for me, my good slave," ordered Bulma in a seductive tone. She had a smirk on her lips as she forced Vegeta to face her. Bulma placed a firm kiss on her husband's lips as she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her body close.

Vegeta returned the kiss with great fire and felt Bulma's tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he graciously opened his mouth like a good slave. While they kissed, Vegeta's hands began to wonder over Bulma's body, making his queen moan loudly with pleasure. That drove him over the edge of his restraint. He pulled back and looked at his wife. "No more games, I want you now," groaned Vegeta as he lifted Bulma up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Vegeta wrapped one of his arms around her thin waist while he used the free hand to lift the nightgown over Bulma's head, careful not to rip the delicate silk fabric. Vegeta then looked at the undergarments she was wearing and frowned. "You know, I never really liked these undergarments so why don't I just take care of that," said Vegeta with a smirk as he ripped them off of Bulma's body. He was pleased to hear a gasp from his beautiful wife.

"Vegeta, please, take me now, my love!" screamed Bulma as she felt Vegeta's fingers going into her moist womb. Bulma started panting as Vegeta took her left nipple in his mouth and started suckling. She couldn't believe how gentle he was being with her. Normally, Vegeta was very rough, not that she minded it rough but she was beginning to like this side of Vegeta much more. Bulma started to moan when Vegeta took his fingers out of her and inserted his manhood into her. "Oh! Vegeta!" she gasped Vegeta started thrusting. Bulma felt the heat pooling in her stomach and she knew that her climax was drawing ever so close. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she reached her climax.

Vegeta moaned as he felt Bulma's body quake as she climaxed, making him reach his climax as well, spilling his seed into her. After several minutes, Vegeta carried Bulma over to their bed and laid her on the bed and then laid next to her, bringing her close to his body. Vegeta would never admit it but this was his favorite part about making love, feeling Bulma's warm body next to him was the greatest feeling in the world. "Are you alright?" asked Vegeta after noticing that Bulma kept scooting closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold," she said sleepily as she pulled the covers up to her neck. After a minute or two, Bulma was sleeping soundly in her mate's arms, dreaming sweet dreams.

Vegeta smiled and kissed his mate's head. "I love you my queen," he whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**YAY! I finally wrote a DBZ story. Anyways this is only chapter one so look for the others! Signed Vegetasgirl91**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Trimester**

"**Bulma, where are you, woman?! I need your help in fixing that damned gravity chamber!" shouted Vegeta as he walked into Capsule Corp with a scowl on his face. Almost six or seven weeks had passed since he agreed with Bulma to try one time for a baby and Bulma began acting very odd. She wasn't her usually cheery self and she was constantly waking up in the middle of the night. "Bulma!!" shouted Vegeta again but that only got him a slap to the back of the head. "Ouch, who in the hell hit me?" growled Vegeta as he turned to find the source of his discomfort. His eyes widened and he backed away from the person he saw, his very angry wife. **

"**Just who in the hell do you think you are for shouting at your sleep-deprived, nauseous wife?!" screamed Bulma in her husband's face. She hadn't slept all night and since about 6:00 AM, when her mother started making breakfast, she had been nauseous. She thought it was the flu but it hadn't gone away yet so she was having the doctor come over later in the afternoon. "Do you have any idea how hungry I am but I'm too afraid that if I eat something that it might come back?! Now, the doctor is coming over and you are not going to go off and train, you hear me?! NO TRAINING!!" yelled Bulma one last time, then without warning ran pushing Vegeta to the ground, into the bathroom.**

"**I hate this side of Bulma so much," groaned Vegeta as he stood up. Right as Vegeta was about to go upstairs to shower, the doorbell rang. He growled and answered the door with a gruff "hello" to the man that stood on the other side of it. He noticed the black leather bag that the man was carrying and assumed he was the doctor. "Are you here to see Bulma?" asked Vegeta. The man nodded and stepped inside the house. "Bulma! Someone is here for you!" yelled Vegeta. **

**Bulma groaned as she wiped her mouth off with a paper towel. She tossed the towel away and emerged from the bathroom. She glared at her husband and then noticed the man. "Oh doctor! Thank you so much for coming by! I see you met my husband Vegeta," said Bulma in a cheery tone. Bulma led the doctor and Vegeta into the main room and offered the doctor a seat. "So, what is the problem Bulma?" asked the doctor, opening his medical bag. "Well, I've been waking up in the middle of the night and I've been nauseous and vomiting. I figure it's just the flu," said Bulma, grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I'm going to take some blood just to make sure that it isn't something worse alright?" said the doctor as he pulled out a syringe and walked over to Bulma. Bulma nodded and squeezed Vegeta's hand as the doctor stuck her with the needle and drew her blood. "So how long will it take?" asked Bulma, finally releasing Vegeta's hand to hold the gauze on the needle wound. "Maybe twenty minutes," said the doctor as he started testing the blood. Bulma nodded and patiently waited with her husband.**

**Twenty minutes later…**

"**Are the stupid tests done yet?" asked Vegeta, sitting down on the couch at the same time his wife did. "They most certainly are," said the doctor with a smile with a folder in his hand. "Well?" barked Vegeta, earning him a smack on the head. He growled and tried again. "What are the results of these tests?" asked Vegeta a little bit quieter. "Nothing is wrong with your wife, in fact, everything is right on track," said the doctor with a wider smile.**

"**Well, what are the results then?" asked Bulma, grabbing Vegeta's hand. "You are pregnant, Bulma. Congratulations!" said the doctor with the same smile. "Are you serious?!" asked Bulma in shock, nearly pulling Vegeta's arm out of it's socket when she jumped up. The doctor nodded and said," I would like you to come see me in a few months. I'll call you when the appointment gets close. I also would like to suggest getting pre-natal vitamins." With that said, the doctor left. **

**Vegeta sat there on the couch, absolutely stunned in either horror or joy, he was not quite sure yet, while his mate was jumping up and down with joy. "Trunks come here, son!" yelled Vegeta, trying to fake an air of happiness. When Trunks entered the room, Vegeta gave a small smile and said, " You are going to be a big brother, Trunks." He watched Trunks form a huge smile on his face and join his mother in jumping for joy. "Dad, aren't you excited?" asked Trunks when he noticed that his father was not as happy as his mother and him.**

"**I'm sure he is, Trunks. Your father just doesn't show his emotions the same way we do," said Bulma, smiling. There was nothing that could ruin this day. "Trunks, why don't you go and call Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Goku. I'm sure they would be excited to here about the new baby," said Bulma, walking towards Vegeta. As soon as Trunks had left the room, Bulma hugged Vegeta tightly. "I'm so happy Vegeta! Aren't you?" said Bulma, kissing his forehead. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw that her husband had no smile on his lips.**

"**I'm not really sure if I'm happy about it or not, Bulma. I apologize," said Vegeta as he hugged his wife close. "I love you, my dear, but I just can't say that I'm genuinely happy about this," he tried to explain. He was heartbroken when he saw Bulma start to cry. "Stop crying. I beg you, no tears!" he demanded and he gasped when Bulma slapped him right across the face and ran out of the room. "Dumb hormones," growled Vegeta as he rubbed his cheek. "I better get used to this, it's only going to get worse," he reminded himself and went out to train.**

**Three weeks later…**

**Vegeta was hiding in the gravity chamber now more than he was training in it. Bulma had gotten more moody since she became pregnant and she was meaner than normal. He also had to start watching his mouth around her. Every time he called her "woman", he was sleeping in a different room and if she was mad enough, he was sleeping on the couch. He definitely wished that something terrible would occur on Earth so something would keep him away from his moody wife.**

**The following week…**

"**Vegeta! The doctor will be here soon for my check-up! Get down here!" called Bulma with a big smile on her lips. She was excited because she was going to hear her baby today. She knew Vegeta was still unsure of his feelings towards this whole pregnancy but she was positive that as soon as he heard that heartbeat, he would fall in love with the idea. **

**Vegeta grumbled as he came down the stairs to see his wife absolutely glowing with happiness. He already noticed that she had a little bit of a rounder belly but was smart enough not to say anything for fear of getting in trouble with Bulma. "When is he supposed to be here?" he asked as he sat down in one of the armchairs. He heard the doorbell ring and heard Bulma answer the door. He watched the two of them come into the living room and take a seat. He watched the doctor set up the ultrasound equipment and became more anxious about the whole process. "Well, we are ready to begin," said the doctor as soon as the equipment was set up. **

**Bulma laid down on the couch, her heart filled with excitement. "Vegeta, come over here and listen to the baby's heartbeat!" exclaimed Bulma with a giggle. She watched her husband cross the room to kneel next to the couch. Bulma lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach and shivered when the cold jelly was placed on her stomach. When the doctor turned on the machine and she heard the heartbeat, she started to cry. She was so happy to hear the beautiful sound. She looked up at her husband and the tears flowed even more.**

**Vegeta's eyes widened as this glorious sound echoed in his ears. He had never heard such a wonderful sound in his whole life. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips, he was really happy about the pregnancy. "Bulma, I'm so, so sorry that I wasn't here when you were pregnant with Trunks," said Vegeta before he reached over and kissed his wife on the lips. "My angel, I love you so much," he said as he remembered the sound of his baby's heart beating.**

**Vegetasgirl91: Yay! I'm cranking out these chapters like there is no tomorrow! I focused quite a bit on Vegeta's feelings about the baby and probably will so yeah. Signed Vegetasgirl91**


	3. Chapter 3

Second Trimester

Ever since Vegeta heard his child's heartbeat, he started treating Bulma with a lot more care. He wouldn't let her work in the lab or do anything that might be harmful to the baby. He would barely let her go to work in the office. He was happy that Bulma's morning sickness was gone but Vegeta wished that the moodiness would go away. Bulma was at least eighteen weeks along before anything that interested him happened again. Bulma was due for another appointment and she told him that they would get to find out if they were having a daughter or a son. Vegeta hoped for another son, simply for the purpose of someone to train.

Bulma was excited about finding out the sex of the baby and she knew that Vegeta was as well. She also knew that Vegeta wanted another son but she wanted a daughter. She loved Trunks but she knew that he took after Vegeta: strong, handsome, and the love of competition. Bulma wanted a daughter to take after her: smart, beautiful and strong. Though she wanted a daughter, Bulma would be happy as long as her child was healthy. She walked to the door when the bell rang, knowing that the doctor was here. Bulma greeted the doctor and led him into the living room where they did her last check up. She went and sat on the couch with Vegeta and eventually laid her head in his lap. She watched the doctor set up the equipment. Bulma shivered as the cold jelly was placed on her stomach. She watched the doctor work to make sure that everything was okay. Then the doctor said," Well everything seems to be alright other than the fact that the baby has a tail but anyways, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Both Bulma and Vegeta nodded vigorously and then waited at the edge of their seats. "Well, you two are going to be the proud parents of a beautiful girl!" said the doctor with a wide smile. Vegeta smiled a little while Bulma was absolutely ecstatic. Bulma sat up and hugged Vegeta tightly, screaming," We're going to have a daughter! A little girl, Vegeta!!!!" Bulma wiped the rest of the jelly from her stomach after she released Vegeta from her death grip. "Trunks!! Come here! We have wonderful news!!" said Bulma as her smile widened. "What's up, Mom? Dad?" asked Trunks when he noticed that both of his parents were smiling.

"You are going to have a baby sister," said Vegeta, placing a hand on Trunks' head. "Are you serious?" exclaimed Trunks with a huge smile. Vegeta nodded and was shocked when his son jumped as high as the ceiling and almost went through it. "Can I tell Gohan and his family? They are supposed to be coming over today!" asked Trunks, practically begging with his eyes. "Why is Kakarot's son coming over?" asked Vegeta. "Not just Gohan but Goku and Chi-Chi, plus Goten and Videl," said Trunks. "Fine you can tell them. Just go back to your training," said Vegeta in his usual gruff voice.

Two Hours Later…

"Gohan's here!! Mom! Dad! Come on!!" shouted Trunks as he ran to the door as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. Trunks opened the door to see Gohan, holding a small baby in his arms. "Gohan, who is that?" asked Trunks.

"This is Pan. Videl's and my daughter," said Gohan in a proud voice. "We all came to see how your mom was without Vegeta around," said Chi-Chi from behind Gohan.

"What are you talking about? Dad's inside the house doing the dishes. He's been very helpful since he heard my sister's heartbeat," said Trunks as he stepped aside to let the Son family into Capsule Corp. "How old is Pan?" asked Trunks, leading them into the main room.

"Pan is going to be one around the time your mom has-. Your sister?! But I thought half-saiyans could only be males," said Goku with his usual innocent look.

"No Kakarot, half-saiyans can be female. It is just uncommon, actually rare. We are lucky to have the privilege of bearing a daughter," explained Vegeta as he and Bulma walked into the main room. 'Kami, why does Kakarot have to be so fucking innocent?' thought Vegeta to himself as he sat on the couch with Bulma. "Trunks, why don't you and Goten go outside and play or train or whatever," suggested Vegeta somewhat politely. "No, I wanna stay in here and talk with you guys!" argued Trunks. "NOW!" shouted Vegeta, causing both of kids to leave the house.

"Geez Vegeta. Didn't need to be so mean," said Goku as a fussy Pan was being passed to him. "They just wanted to hear all of the conversation," said Videl as she searched in the diaper bag for a diaper.

"I asked nicely first," argued Vegeta as he placed a loving hand on his wife's slowly growing belly.

"I guess so but still…they are just kids. Anyways, Trunks said that you were being really helpful like doing the dishes. He was joking right?" asked Goku with a small chuckle.

"He wasn't lying, Vegeta has been an absolute saint and has been helping me more than ever. He actually hasn't been training for fear that I will sneak off and work. Isn't he so sweet?" said Bulma, placing a hand over Vegeta's hand that was on her belly.

After several hours of good times…

"I think we all need to get home," said Videl as she cradled a sleeping Pan in her arms. Gohan was already packing up the diaper bag. Bulma and Vegeta nodded and led everyone to the front door. Bulma gave everyone hugs and Vegeta waved as they left. After that, they went to bed themselves.

Six weeks later…

"Vegeta!!! Oh my gosh, Vegeta, come here!!!" shouted Bulma, her hands on her stomach. She was smiling painfully as she held her stomach.

Vegeta literally flew through the house to where his mate was. "What is the problem? Why are you holding your stomach like that?" asked Vegeta, now looking worried.

"Just feel," said Bulma as she grabbed Vegeta's hands and placed them where hers were and smiled. "Do you feel her?" she asked.

Vegeta's eyes went wide as he felt his daughter kick within his mate's belly. The more he felt the kicks, the wider the smile on his lips got. He looked up at Bulma and saw the smile in her eyes. Vegeta couldn't wait until this child was in his arms.

**Vegetasgirl91: Ok, Vegeta is kind of a wimp in this chapter but I couldn't really think of any other way to put it. Thanks for reading. Signed Vegetasgirl91**


	4. Chapter 4

Third Trimester and Birth

Weeks and weeks passed and Bulma was getting bigger and bigger. She was becoming more moody, much to Vegeta's dismay. She was now thirty-four weeks along. Bulma was so excited about the birth of her daughter. She had started planning things for the hospital and she was planning a baby shower that was to take place in a few weeks. Unfortunately, she was also dealing with a little bit of discomfort. The baby was causing a lot of pressure in her womb and she grumpy about it. As the other weeks passed without problems, Vegeta began to get very nervous. During Bulma's thirty-ninth week, he had talked to Goku about how his wife would be during delivery.

~Flashback~

"Kakarot, I have a question," said Vegeta, slightly out of breath from training.

"Go ahead," said Goku, wiping the sweat from his face and then laying down on the ground.

"What was your woman like during the delivery?" asked Vegeta, sitting down a few feet away from him. 'Surely Kakarot would remember something like that,' he thought in the back of his mind.

Goku gave an odd laugh. "She was vicious because of the pain. She was swearing and I could swear that she broke a few of my fingers from squeezing my hand so tight when Gohan was born. She also said that I would be sorry for causing this much pain but after we saw Gohan, she was crying and apologizing for everything that she said," said Goku as he remembered the birth of his eldest son.

"Wonderful," said Vegeta in a dreading voice. He could only imagine how Bulma was going to be.

~End Flashback~

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. 'I really hope Bulma isn't as bad as Kakarot's woman sounded,' thought the saiyan prince as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He noticed that his mate was setting up for the baby shower that was in a few hours. Vegeta walked in and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, causing Bulma to turn around.

"Vegeta, what's the matter? Are you alright? You look uneasy," said Bulma, looking worriedly at her husband.

"Nothing, just getting more anxious about the delivery, that's all," said Vegeta as he placed both of his hands on Bulma's belly to feel his daughter kicking. He smiled when he felt the kicks. "When is your baby shower thing?" asked Vegeta, his focus still on the kicks.

"In about an hour, why do you ask?" said Bulma, placing her hands on her husband's.

Vegeta shrugged and removed his hands. "Bulma, when are you due by the way?" asked the saiyan prince.

"I believe in about a week, why? Are you that excited?" asked Bulma with a knowing smile. Vegeta wouldn't admit it but a blush colored his cheeks and gave him away. Bulma chuckled and kissed him gently. "It's okay, I'm excited too," she said as she handed Vegeta a platter of food. "Can you go put that on the table and don't eat any of it," said Bulma as she turned to finish the last platter. She smiled when she heard Vegeta grumble.

Vegeta walked into the other room and set down the platter on the table and stared at all the food in front of him. "Why in the hell is she going through all this trouble for her friends?" he asked himself. When he couldn't come up with an answer that satisfied him, he shrugged it off and went to train.

One hour later…

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and even 18 were all having a blast at the baby shower. "Thank you all for coming by the way! You have no idea how great it is to have Vegeta to leave me alone for once!" exclaimed Bulma over the laughter of the other women.

"Are you kidding? I would have loved to have that much attention from Goku!" said Chi-Chi as she finally found her voice.

"Gohan was okay, he kind of avoided me once the mood swings kicked him. Course I don't blame him, I kept shooting energy blasts at him," laughed Videl.

"Krillin was wonderful until he messed up one of the things in the nursery. Then I kicked him all the way to the next island," said 18 with a smile.

"You don't seem to understand. Vegeta won't let me out of his sight! I love the attention but I have my limits. The only time he leaves me alone is when I go to the bathroom and now," said Bulma, sighing heavily.

"Goku was explaining that to me. He said that Vegeta's father told Vegeta that when women are expecting a saiyan female, a lot of bad things can happen. He just wants to make sure you are safe, especially since you are human," explained Chi-Chi, smiling.

"I'm not as weak as he thinks I am. I gave birth to Trunks without any problems so why should this baby be any different," said Bulma, trying to convince herself as well as her friends.

Two hours later…

After Chi-Chi, Videl, and 18 had left, Bulma sat on the couch and started thinking about what Chi-Chi had told her. "Maybe Vegeta is genuinely worried that something is going to happen to me or worse, our daughter," she thought aloud, looking down at the floor. Bulma then sighed and went to bed.

One weeks later…

Vegeta knew that Bulma's due date was drawing dreadfully close. He noticed that Bulma was getting more and more excited but lately she was becoming very nervous. One day, he was walking past his and Bulma's bedroom and heard her crying. He walked into the room and saw her crying on the bed. "Bulma, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked as he sat down next to her and held her.

"Chi-Chi told me what you told Goku and I'm worried that something might go wrong," cried Bulma as she buried her face in Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta sighed and made a mental note to kill Kakarot for telling his wife. "I'm sure nothing will go wrong. If something goes wrong then we have the money to help with whatever could come our way. I promise, nothing will happen," said Vegeta, trying to console his hysterical wife.

"I hope you're right Vegeta," said Bulma. She went to get up but grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain went through her body. "Shit," she cursed as she sat back down. "Vegeta, I think the baby is coming," she said, clutching her stomach more.

Vegeta froze. "It can't be coming now, we aren't prepared," said Vegeta somewhat weakly.

"I DON'T THINK SHE GIVES A DAMN IF WE'RE READY!!! SHE IS READY!!!!!" yelled Bulma, trying to find the bag that she packed for the hospital.

"Don't shout at me, woman!! I already have that damned bag and the car is waiting out front," said Vegeta angrily as he lifted Bulma and carried her down to the car. "Trunks, meet us at the hospital!!" shouted the worried saiyan as the car with him and his wife rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital, in the delivery room, 8 hours later…

"DAMN YOU VEGETA!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M LETTING YOU NEAR ME!! I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING SAD EXCUSE FOR A SAIYAN!!" screamed Bulma as her labor continued. She was fully dilated and she was having contractions every two minutes. She had gotten to the hospital too late for an epidural so she was on her own.

Vegeta was hurt by her words but brushed them off as Bulma continued to pushed. She was clutching his left hand and was certain that a few of his bones had cracked if not broke. "It's almost over, my queen. Then we will have a beautiful daughter. It won't be long now," said Vegeta as he kissed her forehead.

"THE DAMN DOCTOR SAID THAT 20 MINUTES AGO!!!! I WANT THIS BABY OUT NOW!!!!!! MAKE IT HAPPEN VEGETA!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" cried Bulma, tears pouring down her cheeks. The pain was excruciating and she was sure that the pain was going to kill her.

"Can't you do anything to help her? She's in agonizing pain. This baby is obviously stuck or something," yelled Vegeta, "Get the baby out now!"

The doctor, extremely afraid of the saiyan prince, called down to the operating room and him and several nurses rushed them to the operating room. After 20 minutes, the cry of a little saiyan girl rang throughout the room. The nurses cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket and handed her to Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at this crying child that had been handed to him. Almost instantly, the little girl calmed. Vegeta had a wide smile on his face when that little girl was placed in his arms. "Hello my little angel," said Vegeta when he suddenly heard the monitors go off. "Wait! What's wrong with Bulma?" asked Vegeta as his little girl was taken from him.

"Vegeta, we need you to leave. Something is wrong with Bulma but we don't know what," said the doctor as a nurse came to his side.

Vegeta nodded slowly and left the room and went with the nurse that had his daughter. "My wife is going to be alright isn't she?" asked Vegeta, positively petrified that his wife was going die.

"I'm sure that she will be fine, sir," said the nurse as she handed the little princess to Vegeta. "I need to go back to the operating room and help. The doctor will come by once everything has settled down," said the nurse as she left the father alone with his daughter.

Trunks came into the nursery when the nurse had left. "Is Mom going to be okay?" he asked as he looked at his baby sister.

"I hope so," Vegeta said as he handed his angel to Trunks.

Two hours later…

The doctor came him to see Trunks sleeping in a rocking chair and Vegeta still holding his little daughter. "Well, I have good news and some not so good news, which do you want first," said the doctor.

"Bad news," said Vegeta, refusing to look at the doctor.

"Bulma's problem was caused by a bleed and the good news is that we fixed the problem and she is anxiously waiting to see her family in the recovery room," said the doctor as he woke Trunks up.

"Wonderful, can you take us to her?" asked Vegeta as he stood up with his princess close to his chest. The doctor nodded and led them to Bulma's room.

Bulma was sitting up in bed when she saw her family walk in. "Vegeta! Trunks! Oh, I am so glad to see you!" exclaimed the happy new mother. "Can I hold her Vegeta?" she asked, looking at the beautiful girl in her husband's arms.

Vegeta nodded and handed the little girl to his wife. 'She looks just like her mother,' thought Vegeta as he watched Bulma cuddle their new daughter.

"What's her name?" asked Trunks as he sat down on his mom's hospital bed.

"Bra," said Bulma as she placed a kiss on the infant's forehead.

"It's the perfect name for a perfect little angel," said Vegeta as he kissed his wife then his little saiyan angel.

**Vegetasgirl91:** OMG!!! I finished it…maybe. I'm thinking of doing another chapter about Bra's first few years and Vegeta's participation in them. I'm going to let everyone decide cause I can't. Also, I changed the name because of requests. Also, please let me know if you want me to do another chapter on this story. I will be updating my other stories sometime this summer. School is extremely busy this year. Please Read and Review!!! Signed Vegetasgirl91


End file.
